What Happened
by IamSpaceman
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with Alec and Magnus while Jace and Clary were off battling vamps in CoB? Well, this is what I think happened. Enjoy.


**A/N As you know if you read my Alec in Wonderland story, my internet has been out since Easter weekend, so I've had nothing to do besides listen to music, play Mahjong Titans (which, let me tell you, I've done A LOT of), and write random stories. This is what you get from an internet deprived me. Enjoy.**

**PS I hate/love Mahjong! D:**

"He was _cute!"_

"What?" Alec jerked his head around and looked at Isabelle in surprise.

"Magnus. He was cute." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. They had just left said warlock's party, Jace and Clary trailing somewhere behind them with rat-Simon.

"S-so?' he stuttered.

"_And," _Isabelle continued, "He told you to call him." She grinned at him again.

"Yeah, but he obviously didn't mean it." Alec mumbled, frowning as he kicked either a small rock or a large pebble off the side walk.

Isabelle lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't even have his number. Who means it when they tell you to call them but doesn't even bother to give you their number?" He scowled at his shoes.

Isabelle chuckled. "Oh, I think he gave you his number. You just don't know it yet."

"What? And _how_, exactly, did he slip me his number without me knowing?"

"Check your pockets," she said knowingly.

"What?" Alec said again.

"Check. Your. Pockets." Isabelle repeated slowly.

"Why?" Alec said, but began emptying his pockets obediently. He pulled out a gum wrapper, a 20 dollar bill, a seraph blade, his cell phone, and… where did that paper come from? Glancing over at Isabelle, who was looking ahead as she walked, smiling to herself, he unfolded it.

A cloud of glitter burst out of the folds of the paper, coating Alec's hands, as little fireworks burst in the air and Magnus' phone number literally glowed on the paper, written in a green that, Alec noted, was the same color as Magnus' eyes.

Isabelle laughed. "Well, he's got style, you've got to give him that."

Alec sat cross-legged on his bed, his cell phone in one hand and in the other he held the sparkly piece of paper Magnus had somehow gotten in his pocket. His eyes darted from the –still glowing- green numbers on the paper to the keys on his phone and back again. Should he call him? He told him to call him, but maybe he didn't meant it, maybe he just thought it would be fun to mess with a young, shy Shadowhunter-

"You better have a sexy warlock on the on the other end of that phone!"

Alec jumped and looked up at the locked door to his room.

"Don't make me use an unlocking rune to get in there and dial for you!"

"I'm dialing! I'm dialing! Jeez, Izzy!" His thumb hovered over the buttons and his eyes flicked back to the paper, though the numbers were already imprinted in the back of his eyelids. He sighed and dialed Magnus' number.

Magnus had just stepped out of a long, hot shower after sending away Clary and that arrogant blonde boy when he heard his cell phone ringing. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where his phone was laying on his nightstand. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"You are speaking to a magnificent, sexy, charming, currently dripping wet and very naked Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn." He said casually into the phone while examining his perfectly manicured nails.

"N-naked? Wet?" a voice squeaked from the other end. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'm going to hang up now…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Magnus said, waving his hand in the air though he knew the mystery person couldn't see him. "Who is this?"

"A-Alec Lightwood. The Shadowhunter from your party? You asked me to call you."

This sparked Magnus' interest. "The one with the blue eyes?"

Alec's face, which was still burning from Magnus' greeting, went an even deeper shade of red. So he remembered.

"Y-yeah. The one with the blue eyes." Damn it, why couldn't he stop stuttering?

"Marvelous!" Magnus said, then Alec heard a *thump*, most likely Magnus throwing himself onto his bed. He blushed even more at the thought of a very naked, very wet Magnus laying on those canary yellow sheets.

"To be honest," Magnus continued, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. "I didn't think you would call."

Alec chuckled nervously. "To be honest, neither did I."

There was a long pause, then Magnus said, in a quiet voice, completely free of sarcasm, "I'm glad you did."


End file.
